


Phone Tag

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-25
Updated: 2003-10-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: After having been hung up on by Mulder, Scully resolves to see how Mulder like it!





	Phone Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: Phone Tag  
Author: Pattie  
Rated: PG  
Spoiler: War of the Corphorages  
Categorization: SA, Humor  
Summary: Scully decided to tell Mulder "not now" after being dissed on the phone during the case on the dung beetles. Archive: Gossamer and any other nice home. Please tell me where I'm goind.  
Challenge me! Disclaimer: Characters, original plot concepts and X-Files title property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Television. No infringement on copyright intended: no monies made. The rest is all from my imagination. 

Dana Scully's Apartment,  
Georgetown. 

Yup. Journal time. Before I get to all the other things I do on a Saturday night--except date. 

Dear Journal, 

Damn Bambi Berenbaum! "Her parents were naturalists." She studies bugs and here I am trying to rid Queequeg of stubborn fleas. Then the phone tag starts. 

Oh, and Mulder! He HUNG UP on me! He never does that. He never does. He begs me for attention over the phone by calling me over the most petty things. He calls me to ask what I am doing, then when I come up with something about the crap he's stumbled into,he says, "Not now." As if he's 'doing it' with her right then and there with Miss Bug Lover. I AM NOT JEALOUS. I just hate being cut off. 

So, I go out to see what the hell he's gotten into this time, get damn near trampled by hystericl people all warped on bug spray fumes, big gobs of dung explode on me, but not Bambi, and all he has to say is, "I never thought I'd say this about you, Scully, but you smell bad". 

Well, I've had a few days to think it over, and when he calls to see what I'm doing, out of his loneliness, or prurient curiosity or whatever his reason is for calling me, I am going to tell him "not now". 

Well, I have some drug monographs to write up, plants to water, an over-night bag to re-stock, vacuuming to do, and a refrigerator to clean. I just don't think I have the time to hear that his sink is clogged, answer "What would you like to be if... " questions, or ponder the mystical age-old wisdom of certain civilizations. No, I have no time to hear him say something about "some People being in denial" about blah-blah-yak-blah-blah tings that are out there waiting to be found. Or how normal is only a matter of opinion. Or how cockroaches are actually very clean creatures. Damn Bambi Berenbaum. 

_Riiiing._

"Scully." 

"Hey, Scul. Whatcha up to?" 

" Oh nothing. Just writing in my Journal. So... How was your Saturday?" What the hell am I DOING!? 

"Shot some baskets, watched a couple of classic horror movies. Did you know that Roger Corman was one of the greatest... Scully?... Scully?" 

Click. Well, so I hesitated a little. But I DID it! I hung up on Mulder as I promised myself I would. Maybe I didn't say "not now", but I hung up on him. Cut him off. So, why do I feel so guilty, so lonely. Why do I feel I've just run over a cat? I'd better fix this." 

"Mulder." 

"Hi. It's me, Mulder. Look, I'm sorry I hung up. Tell me more about your day.  
I'm actually getting to enjoy your calls... " 

**END**

Pattie  
"   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
